Computer systems today advance by leaps and bounds. To account for such progress, CPUs therein inevitably work at ever-faster frequencies and hence generate ever-higher temperatures. Thus, it is imperative to rely on highly effective heat dissipation devices to maintain the CPUs temperatures at a functional level.
A conventional heat dissipation apparatus “A” is disclosed in FIG. 6. It mainly consists of a fan “c” and a heat dissipation device “b” which is positioned on the top of a central processing unit “d”, consisted of a plurality of fins “b1” and a base stand b2. The fan “c” is located on top of these fins “b1”. It is generally accepted that, in use, electronic devices of CPUs “d” will generate a heat. The heat would be conducted through the base stand “b2” of the heat dissipation device “b” to the plurality of fins “b1” and thus undergo a cool down process via air currents “a” generated by the fan “c”.
Presently, a fan mechanism, as described above, is the generally adopted means of heat dissipation. The fan mechanism, being the main source of heat dissipation, uses its fans to exert pressure on an air drawn from one end so that the air could be blown out through the other end, thus creating an airflow to dissipate the heat from electronic devices. However, due to its restricted structure, the fan falls short in generating significant enough pressure difference between its air intake and outtake to achieve the air compression and, subsequently, air expansion. Hence, for the conventional fan, it is impossible to utilize the air compression and expansion to speed up the airflow and hence to achieve better heat-dispensing effects. Furthermore, since the temperature of the air being drawn in and blown out of the fan remains constant, the airflow thus generated by the mere spinning of the fan to dissipate the heat has rather limited effects. Therefore, with electronic devices operating at ever-higher frequencies and temperatures, the conventional heat dissipation apparatus by using fans can no longer meet practical requirements.
In view of the above, the present invention intends to provide a highly effective heat dissipation system aimed at efficiently removing an ever-increasing heat generated by CPUs, or other heat-generating devices. In a nutshell, the acceleration of airflow to reduce the temperature of output air remains the focal point of the present invention.
To study further, referring to the first law of thermodynamics, which claims that “if no heat is transferred into or removed from the system, but rather having a work done on it, will lead to an increase in internal energy and result in a rise in temperature within the system; while if the work is done by the system, (i.e. a gas expands outwards), the internal energy of the system will diminish, resulting in a decrease in temperature.” Using the above principle, the inventor construed that if an air is drawn into an apparatus and pressurized to yield high-compressed air, then when the latter is exhaled from the apparatus, the air will rapidly expand, resulting in an increased airflow and a decreased temperature to thus achieve the high efficiency of heat dissipation.